poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Felis Vs Sly Cooper 1-4
Dave Felis vs Sly Cooper 1-4 is an upcoming episode of Dave Felis' Adventures. Main Plot Since The Events of Tweety's High Flying Adventure, Dave and the gang go to France where they're assigned by T.U.F.F. to help Inspector Carmelita Fox catch Sly Cooper from escaping together as a team as well as Well-Done And His Goons hunting Sly in 4 of his videogames. They are "The Thievius Raccoonus" (First Sly Game), "Band of Thieves" (Second Sly Game), "Honor Among Thieves" (Thrid Sly Game), and their 4th title coming this summer. Plot of The Theivius Raccoonus Sly Cooper learns of the location of Well-Done And Sykes's Assasins the Fiendish Five by stealing the information from Carmelita's office, and plot with Bentley and Murray to retrieve the stolen book. Sly is able to defeat the four underlings of the Five and their minions, and discover the location of Clockwerk's lair, all the while furiously chased by Carmelita. After an assault on Clockwerk's fortress using Bentley's and Murray's help, Sly is able to defeat Clockwerk and retrieve the "Thievius Raccoonus", though Sly is cornered by Carmelita. However, Carmelita gives Sly the ten second head start she had promised. After using nine seconds of it, Sly takes an opportunity to kiss Carmelita, and handcuff her to the railing while she is distracted, and the gang is able to make their escape. Unknown to everyone, one of Clockwerk's eyes open, revealing that he still lives. A second ending cut scene is unlocked when Sly has opened every vault, showing him talking about instead of inheriting the book like his ancestors, he earned it. He decides to put his own stories into the book, before jumping off the rooftop, which is followed by an alarm going off and police sirens. Plot of Band of Thieves Two years have passed since Sly Cooper defeated Clockwerk. The game begins with Sly, Bentley and Murray breaking into the museum of natural history in Cairo, in order to steal and destroy the Clockwerk parts, so that the threat will never return. After going smoothly, the heist is suddenly ruined, as it appears that the Clockwerk parts have already been stolen. Carmelita Fox appears and accuses Sly of stealing the parts, but her new assistant, Neyla (Sly Cooper) constable Neyla suggests that the Cooper Gang isn't actually behind it, and that it resembles a "Klaww Gang" job. After a quick getaway, they start their research about the mysterious Klaww Gang, and begin to pursue them. The first Klaww Gang member is Dimitri, a misunderstood artist who now owns a nightclub in Paris. Dimitri uses the Clockwerk tail feathers for money printing. After a series of jobs, Sly defeats Dimitri and steals the feathers. Dimitri is arrested by Carmelita and Sly and the gang escape. The second Klaww Gang member is Rajan, a powerful Indian "spice lord" who is in possession of the Clockwerk wings and heart. After obtaining the wings, Rajan flees with the heart into the jungle. Obtaining the heart results in a fight where Sly and Murray get trapped, and arrested along with Rajan by the Contessa, who runs a prison center of hypnosis in Prague. Bentley immediately heads for the prison, where he finds out that the Contessa is really a secret Klaww Gang member who hypnotizes prisoners to tell her where their loot is. He then manages to break Sly out and, after a series of jobs, they free Murray. After a break, they pursue the Contessa to her castle estate where, despite the small war between her and Neyla, they steal Clockwerk's eyes from the Contessa and she is arrested by Neyla. After surviving the nightmare in Prague, the gang traces the spice sendings from Rajan and head north, to Canada. Here, they find another Klaww Gang member, Jean Bison, who was once frozen down during the 19th century, but brought back to life due to global warming. The gang has to steal the Clockwerk's stomach and lungs from Jean, who uses them as machine parts for his trains. After stealing all the parts, the gang escape from the scene. The gang then follows Jean Bison to a wasteland of chopped trees, where he has a sawmill. On this location, he hides the Clockwerk talons, using them to cut down trees. The gang challenge him to a series of competitions known as the Lumber Jack Games, in which they cheat. Bison discovers this and they are knocked out. Jean later tells them that he found and sold all the Clockwerk parts to Klaww Gang leader Arpeggio. With help from Sly, Bentley defeats Jean Bison in a fight, where the area is covered with traps that Sly controls on Bentley's command. Murray manages to make an exit, and they all rush to hide inside the Northern Light battery, which is lifted up to Arpeggio's giant air fortress. Jean is later arrested and jailed, though it is not shown. Aboard the air fortress, Sly infiltrates the main blimp where the Clockwerk parts are being reassembled, and finds that Neyla has been working directly for Arpeggio. Confronting Arpeggio, Sly discovers that Arpeggio has converted his blimp into an enormous transmitter which will unleash a hypnotic light show over Paris and (with its population having been made susceptible to hypnosis, courtesy of Dimitri feeding spice to the entire city), the lights will cause an enormous wellspring of hatred which Arpeggio will channel into the Clockwerk frame with him inside it, causing him to become immortal. Suddenly, right before Arpeggio enters the Clockwerk frame, Neyla pushes Arpeggio aside, entering the frame herself. She kills Arpeggio, names herself Clock-La, and flies off. The gang starts disabling the airship's engines to weaken Clock-La. They then send a signal to Carmelita who has agreed to help them, and she arrives in a helicopter. They engage in a final shootout with Clock-La, who then crashes into the airship's main engine and shatters the fortress. Sly makes his way back to the Northern Light Battery after the fortress collapses. Sly beats Clock-La, and they crash land in Paris. Clock-La is then unable to move. Murray opens up Clock-La's head, so that Bentley can finish her by planting bombs around her hologram head and then remove the hate chip, the center of Clockwerk's power. On his way out of the mouth, Clockwerk's beak falls down and crushes his legs. Murray saves him, but Bentley is unable to walk for the rest of his life. The gang makes a quick exit as Clockwerk's body explodes. Carmelita arrives in her helicopter and puts the gang under arrest, but not before destroying the hate chip, causing Clockwerk's parts to age and decay, destroying him forever and killing Neyla. Sly turns himself in, in return for letting his friends go, and Carmelita accepts. During the helicopter ride to the station, Sly and Carmelita start getting more friendly, and Sly parachutes out of the plane as he realizes that it was fixed to fly in circles by his friends before they left and listens to Carmelita say " I'll find you Cooper". As the ending credits role, the statuses of the Klaww Gang members are shown. It is also pointed out that Sly's whereabouts are still unknown and that Carmelita is still searching for him. Honor Among Thieves Set one year after the events of Sly 2: Band of Thieves, Sly Cooper and Bentley attempt to open the Cooper Vault on Kaine Island, with the help of mystery people. Unfortunately, they are intercepted by Dr. M, the owner of the island. Sly and Bentley escape, but a monster grabs Sly. During this scene, Sly's life flashes before his eyes, and the game moves back into the past. It is explained that Sly had come to learn of the Cooper Vault being hidden on Kaine Island from one of his father's colleagues. The vault contains the accumulated wealth of the Cooper Clan built up over thousands of years. Sly went to find the vault, only to discover that M had built a fortress on the island in an attempt to get at the wealth hidden in the vault. Sly realized that he needed a gang of master thieves in order to get past M's extensive security, he needed the Cooper Gang back in action. First, Sly and Bentley decide to first find Murray, who left the team due to Bentley's injury, but must defeat the mob boss Octavio first in Venice, Italy where Murray has been sighted recently. Sly catches up with Dimitri again, who agrees to find Murray if Sly distracts Carmelita Fox and steals the cell keys. After meeting Murray again, he tells Sly he has moved onto being a trainee for a figure known as the Guru. Murray refuses to rejoin the gang until the canals are cleaned, forcing Sly and Bentley to take down Octavio, a local mob boss who has been polluting the canals as part of a scheme to blackmail the city into liking opera again. After putting together some plans, they destroy Octavio's comeback recital, but he injures Bentley, making Murray so mad that he quits his training and battles Octavio, defeating him. Octavio is arrested, and Murray rejoins the team. After Murray misses the Guru, the gang flies to Yuendumu, Northern Territory, Australia, to find the Guru, but construction by miners has taken over his land. After finding him locked up, Sly discovers the Guru refuses to leave his cell until he has his moon stone and staff. After Sly finds them, he gives them back to the Guru and he breaks out, pulling off tasks and agreeing to join the team if Sly and the gang help clear the miners from his land. To do so, they have to destroy the Mask of Dark Earth, an demonic mask that makes its wearer an out of control giant. After Carmelita Fox goes after Sly, the Mask of Dark Earth gets stuck to her face, and she starts growing at an uncontrollable rate. Sly has to climb up her bootlegs and cut it off. After it is destroyed by Carmelita's mercenaries, the Guru joins the Cooper Gang. In desperate need of an RC Combat expert, Bentley meets a Dutch mouse named Penelope online, who agrees to join their team if they can take down her boss the Black Baron, an expert flier who has his own flying competition (ACES Flying Competition) and has always won. The gang travels to Kinderdijk, Holland, Netherlands, where they enter Sly in the flying competition. While there, Dimitri agrees to tell them where to find the competition roster, but only if Sly agrees return the favor. When Muggshot, Sly's former enemy in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus is flying in the competition, Bentley comes up with a plan and gets him thrown back in jail. After more plans are pulled off, Sly beats the Black Baron, leading to him battling Sly on the wing off a plane. When he is beaten, he is revealed to be Penelope, and Sly wins the competition. Penelope tells the crew that there was a reason for being the Baron because she was too young to enter the competition herself. Penelope joins the gang without hesitation. When they need a demolitions expert beyond Bentley, they must recruit Sly's old enemy, the Panda King, from Sly Cooper and The Thievius Raccoonus. After finding he left his life of crime, they confront him and he agrees to join, but only if they help him rescue his daughter, Jing King, from the evil General Tsao, who kidnapped her and is forcing her to marry him. After recovering the team van, Sly must defeat Tsao and get Bentley's laptop back, which was stolen by Tsao. After finally rescuing Jing King, Tsao is arrested by Carmelita, who escorts him to jail and Panda king joins the gang. Later, Dimitri e-mails Sly and reminds him of the favor he owed him, so Dimitri buys tickets on a cruise to Blood Bath Bay, the Caribbean Sea. After learning that his grandfather, Reme Lousteau, had his diving gear and treasure he had collected stolen by Black Spot Pete, they attempt to get it back, but find the map to it to have been stolen by Captain LeFwee, another dangerous pirate whose known as the smartest man on the seven seas. After pulling off some jobs, they sail off to find Reme Lousteau's treasure and gear, only when found by Sly, they are confronted by LeFwee, who kidnaps Penelope and steals the treasure. However Dimitri keeps his diving gear. After pulling off some jobs at sea, they confront LeFwee, Bentley managing to outwit him. During the getaway, Bentley is injured, and Penelope battles LeFwee and knocks him into the habour where he is eaten by sharks. Thus, Dimitri joins the team as their frogman, and Bentley and Penelope become a couple. The game then returns to the present, where Sly is struggling with M. As he's about to be eaten, Sly realizes he's been "cowardly" towards Carmelita, regretting never telling her how he really feels about her. After seeing Bentley and Penelope together, he now realizes what life is about. Just then, Carmelita arrives in force on the island, and battles M, defeating his monster and allowing Sly to escape. She ends up fighting it out at sea. After the battle, the gang all work to retrieve Sly's cane, which is the key to the vault, and battle M several times. After fighting security, they finally break into the vault, where Sly sees the history of his ancestors. Unfortunately, M breaks into the vault and battles Sly, but is beaten. Carmelita arrives to arrest them both, however Dr. M shoots a blast towards her, with Sly jumping in front of her to keep her from her death. Carmelita defeats M and checks up on Sly. He ends up suffering from amnesia, in which Carmelita tells Sly that he is her partner. Together, they escape, and M is killed when the entire vault collapses. The rest of the Cooper Gang finds Sly's cane and calling card, as well as an opening into the vault containing the entire wealth of the Cooper Clan. When Sly never returns, the gang splits up, except for Bentley and Penelope, who are in a relationship. Dimitri becomes a rich scuba diver, the Panda King starts living two doors down from Jing King and screens all her future husbands(as of yet, she is still unmarried), Murray went to complete his training with the Guru later becoming a professional race car driver with the van, and Penelope and Bentley have created a new vault to contain the Cooper wealth that is shielded by lasers and built a time machine. In the end, Sly is seen holding hands with Carmelita on a balcony, when Bentley spots them. Sly looks straight at Bentley and winks. This seems to prove positive that Sly actually faked his amnesia. Why he did so is unclear, though the reason is most likely that he's given up the thieving life to be with Carmelita. As the game ends, Bentley says "That Sneaky Devil!". Thieves in Time (Plot and video game comin soon) Appearance of New Guest Stars Carmelita- At the beginning Dudley & Kitty- In "Sunset Snake Eyes" in the "Two To Tango" scene where Dave and Kitty tango to the Rango theme song from the movie soundtrack. Danny Phantom- In "Vicious Voodoo" in the "Ghastly Voyage" scene where we see that Max and Mr. Whiskers are both held thinking they can fly. Jenny Wakeman- In "The Black Cheateau" in the "Dominate The Dance Floor" scene where B.A.D. Secret Agent 321SPONGEBOLT dancing with Jenny to the song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John. Endings First Game Ending: *Coming soon* Second Game Ending: *Coming soon* Third Game Ending: *Coming soon* Fourth Game Ending: *Coming soon*